Fire Emblem Awakening, Sword of the Sky
by SheikahZangetsu
Summary: When I got sent here I thought I would die, turns out my new life was just beginning. (I don't own fire emblem or the cover image OC acceptance closed)
1. Chapter 1: A New Journey

**This is my 2nd fanfic; I'm pretty terrible at writing, so sorry if its short or bad, anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

Sora's POV

I sat looking outside my window from my desk, the snow of a usual long Minnesota winter starting to melt, _Thank goodness_ I thought; snow may seem fun to some people but I thought that it was a huge pain in the butt, it got in the way of everything I tried to do outside.

I glanced over at my 3ds, wondering what I should do with it, I hadn't played Awakening in who knows how long, after beating it at least 5 times I decided I had enough.

Then my eyelids started to droop, not very surprising; I stay up late playing whatever game I can get my hands on. I decided to take a quick nap, probably a good thing, I needed some rest. I went upstairs and laid down, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow

-OxOxOxOxOx-

The cool breeze felt good with the sunshine on my face… wait, WHAT,

I opened my eyes to an open field, _how'd I end up here? _I wondered; the last thing I remember was falling asleep, when I wake up, BAM I'm in the great outdoors.

I decided there was little point in just laying there, so I decided to walk around, there was a dirt road nearby, so I decided to follow it, about ten minutes down the road I saw a small town in the distance with a medieval kind of theme.

_What the heck is going on? _I thought. When I reached the town there was a central market with a church near the north. I looked down; the clothes I was wearing weren't that subtle but I didn't have any money on me.

I then noticed a small pouch on my leg filled with gold coins, I decided this was my money and bought some clothes in the market. I ended up buying, some light-brown pants with a blue coat and several belts; _this looks like a myrmidon's outfit from awakening_. While in the store I noticed the large set of swords by the doorway, I only had about 500 gold left, so I decided to go cheap and buy a bronze sword. When I gripped the blade, I felt like I already knew how to use it.

Then all of the sudden, I heard a huge explosion coming from the square. I thought about staying in the store, but then I remembered all the townspeople. Feeling like an idiot, I sprinted out of the door.

-OxOxOxOxOx-

The scene didn't look good, there were 8 thugs all armed with either a sword or an axe. One of them with an animal skin on his back and a skull on his head took notice of me.

"Oi, we got anotha one!"

_Nice grammar _I thought sarcastically, he then started running towards me. I didn't panic at all, I instead coolly gripped the handle of my sword, and right when he raised his axe I slashed at his exposed stomach.

"Hey! You'll pay for that"

I turned just to see another one of them right above me.

"Die!" he yelled.

His axe came down hard across my chest, I coughed up blood and black appeared in my vision.

Then the pain started to dull, and then it vanished completely. The blood from the wound faded as well.

My vision cleared to see a blond girl with pigtails hovering over me with a worried expression. _Wired, she looks like Lissa from awakening_.

Then I heard metal on metal and turned to see Chrom and Frederick fighting the thugs.

_What the heck? Am I in Ylisse? _

"Are you okay?" Lissa jolted me from my daze.

"Yeah I'm fine" I replied, she seemed worried which was strange, she was a princess after all.

"Hey!" I turned to see a thug wearing a myrmidon's coat like mine, but his was red.

Lissa screamed and ran away, I just stood my ground and drew the bronze sword that I had on my back.

The thug reacted to that and came rushing at me _His speed is incredible! _I was impressed. When he was close enough, he swung his sword over his head; I blocked and shoved him back. We kept clashing swords like that for a while, until a barbarian showed up to back up the myrmidon.

"Here sheepy sheepy, come to the slaughter!" the barbarian yelled.

After he was done talking, I charged at him with a fierce war cry, he blocked it and the myrmidon countered, giving me a cut across my chest.

"Two against one isn't really fair" _That voice! _I thought. I turned to see my theory correct; standing there in a black coat was Robin, the default female avatar.

"I'll join in, lets go!" she yelled.

_Why is she helping me? _I wondered, after all I was a stranger. I remembered the situation we were in, but this time I wasn't alone. Tacticians can use both magic and swords, so I had some help.

Robin and I both ran at the thugs. I took the myrmidon, while Robin took the barbarian, we clashed swords like before, but this time when I shoved him back, he staggered.

_Now's my chance! _I thought. Without hesitation I drove my sword through the guy's gut.

I turned to the sound of metal on metal, and I saw that Robin was having some trouble with her barbarian.

Without thinking, I ran into battle.

"I'll give it my all!" I yelled, I swung my sword at him with all my might. I slashed his chest open, performing some kind of critical.

"Nice job" Robin complimented.

"I'm Robin, what's your name?" she asked.

I thought it over, suddenly a name popped in my head and it sounded right.

"Sora" I replied

* * *

**Author's note: I'm planning on finishing this story so none of you have to worry, and Sora is Japanese for sky, and it isn't Sora from kingdom hearts.**

**please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 2: The next Shepherd and an unwelcome visit

Robin's POV

Between waking up in the field and being found by Chrom, Frederick, and Lissa. I thought that this would be a strange day. Then I run into a brown haired boy calling himself Sora.

"Hey Robin, hello?" Chrom who was looking at Sora questioningly snapped me from my train of thought.

"Who is this?" He asked, pointing at Sora.

At that moment, Sora tensed. He started to look between Chrom, Frederick, and Lissa.

"You guy's are…Shepherds!" he exclaimed.

Frederick raised an eyebrow.

"You know who we are?" He asked.

"Yes!" he replied enthusiastically.

_He must be a fan_ I thought. _What a kid,_ I rolled my eyes.

"You can trust him, he was fighting the enemy" Lissa spoke up.

"Yeah, I was" Sora added.

Frederick started to glare at him, Sora replied with a challenging look in his eye, as if to say _Bring it on. _I was impressed; he didn't even look scared.

"Anyway, I'm Sora" he finally spoke up.

Chrom smiled, it looked like he was taking a liking to the brown-haired myrmidon.

"Well Sora, you appear to be a strong warrior, would you like to join the shepherds?"

I was surprised, Sora just appeared out of nowhere and Chrom wants to recruit him?

Sora appeared shocked as well he took a step back.

"Are you sure? I'm a total stranger"

Chrom smiled again

"You appear to be capable, and we need every strong person we can get, you are just the kind of fighting material we need"

Sora closed his eyes and seemed to think it over.

"Alright, you can count me in"

I was surprised, the kid was just in a fight, and he got wounded twice. Now he doesn't look even scared.

_Well Sora _I thought. _I hope you know what you're doing._

Sora's POV

WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING? 

I can't believe I just accepted Chrom's offer with such a brave face like that. Also I made a bad enemy with Frederick.

I glanced behind me to see the villager that was trying to get us to stay for the night.

Frederick was the first to reply.

"A generous offer sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand…but I'm afraid that we must hurry back to Ylisstol"

Loose the smile already, I'm dying from hunger here.

"But Frederick, it's nearly dark!" Lissa exclaimed.

Don't complain, please. I always hated you for that. (Sorry to all Lissa lovers out there)

"When night falls, we'll camp, eat off the land. Make our bed of twigs and the like, I believe you mentioned you'd be 'getting used to this'"

"Wow, you smile at the strangest things" I commented

Chrom laughed at that.

"Yeah, he only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe"

"Duly noted" Robin spoke.

"*Ahem*" Frederick coughed "You do realize I AM still present"

"Oh we realize" Chrom joked

Robin laughed at that, I just smiled. This was going to be a fun journey.

Frederick cleared his throat again.

"Milord remains as amusing as ever, now do you think we should depart?

Chrom sighed, "All right all right"

He then turned to Robin and I, "Ready to go you two? The capital isn't far"

We both nodded, and then started to depart for Ylisstol.

Then the realization had finally hit me, I killed people in that battle, real living people. But I wasn't bothered by it until now.

_Well, _I thought _Might as well make the best of it._

**A few hours later**

Ugh, my feet. We've been walking for hours and I'm starving.

Lissa sighed "I told you, it's getting dark already! Ech and now the bugs are out, noisy disgusting bugs that crawl all over you when…ugh, won got in my mouth"

I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing it took some effort.

"Aw come on Lissa, hardship builds character, want to help me gather firewood?" Chrom asked

Lissa tried to spit the bug out.

"Yuck, I think I swallowed it, I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day"

I spoke up, "Maybe we should focus on food, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm starving"

Frederick agreed, "Yes, I think a little hunting and gathering is in order, now who wants to clear a campsite?"

After we had the campsite ready, we soon had a crackling fire. Chrom came back from hunting with a huge bear. Robin smiled and it looked like she was about to drool.

_Wow, Robin really does like bear_ I thought.

As soon as it was cooked enough, Robin started to chow down like an animal. _Really? _She must have been hungrier than I was.

Chrom finished his first.

"Mmm it's been too long since I had bear meat. Delicious!"

Robin and Chrom are one and the same. Personally, I had better than bear meat, but hey when you're hungry you're hungry.

Lissa just sat and stared at her food.

Chrom looked at her like she was crazy. "What's wrong Lissa? Dig in."

She just shook her head, "Pass, don't you think you could've spared an animal normal people eat, come on who eats bear? You're meddling with the food chain"

_Oh just eat it already _I thought.

I spoke up then, "I'm gonna get some sleep"

I think Robin tried to say good night, but all she could manage was "Muh" through a mouthful of bear meat. I smiled and shook my head.

**After Dinner**

My eyes shot open, what was waking me up?

Upon sitting up I realized that Chrom and Lissa were both missing, then I remembered that the Risen scene would be happening soon.

I decided to get a head start and began running in the direction chrom went. Just as I took my first step the ground began to heave, the risen scene was beginning.

The row of trees in front of me burst into flames. The heat and smoke forced me to cover my face with the sleeve of my coat. I didn't have time to just stand there; I had to get to Chrom and Lissa.

Chrom's POV

After the earthquake and the ground splitting in two. I didn't think this could get any worse, I was wrong.

Just as we got away from the worst part of the fire, two monsters appeared in front of Lissa and me with strange glowing eyes.

I drew Falchion and told Lissa to stand back. Just as I raised my sword, one of the monsters began charging at me with and axe held high.

_You're wide open _I thought smugly, and I slashed at his exposed stomach.

Just when I thought I'd won, the beast's head turned full circle and I had to block the axe it swung at me.

I struggled to keep his axe away from me. The beast pushed even harder than before and caused me to jump back.

Just when I had I saw a bronze sword protrude through the monster's stomach. The beast dissolved into purple smoke to reveal…

"Sora!" I shouted with relief, I didn't know how he found us, but thank the Gods he was here.

Just when I eased up, I heard a scream and remembered Lissa, who was backed against a rock with the monster in front of her.

When the axe came down a man with a blue cape, wearing a mask, intercepted it.

I stopped and gasped with shock. Sora rushed ahead of me toward the man, yelling a loud war cry.

The monster lifted its axe in surprise, the man reacted instantly and slashed at the same time Sora did. After it dissolved into purple smoke the man sheathed his sword.

"That was a quite the entrance." Sora commented

"What's your name?" He asked.

The masked man turned to him and in a teenage, like voice he said

"You may call me Marth"

Sora's POV

It just so turns out; this Marth had a deeper voice than Lucina, so there was no doubt that he was really a man.

What's going on? Where's Lucina?


	3. Chapter 3: Chosen of Darkness

**New chapter around this time I'm gonna try and ask for some OC's from the number of readers for this story. I'll say the requirements at the end of the chapter**

Sora's POV

After I asked the new Marth his name Frederick and Robin caught up, and he up and left.

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?" Frederick asked with worry

I wanted to say: _I'm fine too thanks_ but I think I damaged my reputation with Frederick enough.

After that, Robin walked up to me.

"What about you? Are you alright Sora?"

I was surprised she was asking me, and I noticed her face was a little red.

"I'm alright" I assured her and smiled.

Robin looked away, her face turning even redder.

After Chrom and Frederick were done talking, we started to engage the Risen.

I took a fighter and I gained the upper hand easily, when I forced an opening I finished him with a thrust through his chest.

When the fighter dissolved into purple smoke, I nearly dodged an arrow that flew through the smoke.

When it cleared I saw an archer on the far side of the battlefield, nocking another arrow.

I rushed towards it to try and prevent it from shooting, but it released, hitting my shoulder.

Robin then took the liberty of killing it with her magic.

I nodded thanks to Robin, but not a second after I heard a monstrous roar.

I turned to the sight of the risen chief directly above me, hand axe held high.

The axe came down just like in Southtown, a huge wound across my chest.

I heard Robin scream my name, but I was too weak to reply. Just before I blacked out I saw the male Marth stand in front of me protectively.

-OxOxOxOxOxOx-

When I came to, everything was white, and there was nothing in sight.

_Am I dead? _I thought, just as I had I felt another presence in the area.

"No, but you will be soon" I quickly looked about, but there was no one in sight.

Just then a figure materialized right in front of me, with long green hair and absurdly long ears.

"Naga" I whispered THE divine dragon was just standing right in front of me.

Naga smiled "Are you surprised by my presence?"

I quickly nodded my head; I didn't expect the divine dragon to appear in front of me.

"Tell me Sora, do you wish to survive? Or do you want to win the battle?"

I was confused, has Naga seen Bleach before? At any rate, I replied with the same answer as Ichigo told Zangetsu.

"The will to survive isn't enough, I want to win!"

Naga smiled, "Then accept this gift, my chosen one"

After she said that, a huge column of fire erupted from beneath my feet. I nearly screamed. I felt a ripple run through my body and I felt calm instantly. I felt stronger than before and I felt more confident in my abilities.

"You have awakened, Chosen of Darkness"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Naga simply smiled, "You will know once you return to the living world"

With that my vision gave way to whiteness and I passed out again.

-OxOxOxOxOxOx-

Robin's POV

After Sora passed out I went into a crazy fit of rage, I ran at the apparent leader of the monsters and engaged him in battle.

I fought with every last bit of strength I had left, I just met Sora, but I already felt something for him, something other than friendship.

When it seemed like I gained the upper hand, the monster swung his axe to my left side, which was the least defended, I staggered back with my bronze sword in hand.

Just then, I felt a strange power behind me. I turned around and saw Sora getting up, it seemed like he was dead.

Something about him changed though, his eyes changed from chocolate brown, to a deep violet. His hair was a darker color too, but I couldn't make it out.

Sora stared at the leader with calm eyes, like this was just another bar fight.

The leader released an inhuman shriek and raised his axe.

Sora drew a new sword from his back, instead of a bronze sword; there was a single-edged, black sword with a silver guard and purple strands wrapped around the handle.

The monster leader roared and rushed at Sora, he just stood there with that calm look in his eye.

At the last second, Sora raised his sword and slashed the monster in the stomach, dissolving it into purple smoke.

He rested his sword against his shoulder in a relaxed position.

"That was too easy" He spoke, boredom evident in his tone.

_Sora, _I thought, _what happened to you?_

Sora's POV

Fighting that risen chief just seemed way too easy.

After I killed it Robin was staring at me with a shocked look.

In all honesty I just as confused as she was, in that dream with Naga, she called me her chosen one, then she called me "Chosen of Darkness"

"Sora!" I turned to see Chrom running towards me, where was Marth?

Chrom stopped in the middle of his tracks, shock evident in his expression.

"What happened to your eyes? And your hair is as black as night"

I gasped; I knew that my hair had changed, but my eyes too? What was going on?

Just then realization sparked in Chrom's eyes.

"Are you familiar with the legend of the chosen Sora?" He asked

"No, should I?" I didn't know any legend about chosen.

"The chosen are five heroes that fought alongside heroes of the past, they each had their own element and weapon."

"That sword you're holding, I think that you may be the Chosen of Darkness"

I took a step back, me? A descendent of a hero? No way, that's not possible.

Chrom continued, "The weapons the chosen wielded all have names Securis de Igne, the Axe of Fire, Arcum Ventorum, The Bow of Winds, Fulgure Cuspis, the Lance of Lightning, Mihi de Lumine, The Tome of Light and…"

I cut him off before he could say it, "Densa Tenebras, The Blade of Darkness"

**So that's the end of chapter 3, this is what I need OC's for I need four more Chosen, you can do one or all four if you want. Just list these items in the review box below:**

**Name:**

**Element:**

**Age:**

**Relationship with Sora (No girlfriends):**

**By relationship with Sora I mean total stranger or best friend. Unfortunately, chosen's hair color needs to match their element, along with their eye color, these are elements and color's**

**Fire: Red**

**Wind: Green**

**Lightning: Yellow**

**Light: Gold**

**You can PM my account saying which chapter you want your OC to appear in, and I'm probably not gonna put up another chapter until I get some OC's. Also the weapon names are actually translated into Latin. **


	4. Chapter 4: Shikai

**Before this chapter starts, I wanna throw a quick thanks to Sol D. Mars for giving me some OCs. Thank you Sol D. Mars**

**Now, on with the chapter! I don't own fire emblem**

Sora's POV

Chrom stared at me in shock, "You know the name of that sword?"

I smiled at him, "The name kind of popped into my head when you mentioned that I could be the Chosen of Darkness"

Frederick then stepped forward, "Milord, are we certain to believe that Sora may actually be the Chosen of Darkness? The legend itself is just a fairy tale"

I glared at him "Well aren't you a little ray of sunshine?"

Frederick looked harshly at me, "What did you say, imp?" he asked

That does it; I drew Densa Tenebras and pointed it at him. "You lookin for a fight? I'd be willing to grant your wish if you wanna die"

Chrom got involved then, "Both of you, apologize!" he glared harshly at both of us.

I took a step back and lowered Densa Tenebras, but I didn't flinch under Chrom's glare.

Frederick surprisingly stuck out his hand, "My apologies Sora, may we call it a truce here?"

I stared at his hand for a few seconds before taking and shaking it.

"Now then, it appears that all the monster's are vanquished, these two took care of the rest."

I looked beyond Frederick to see two Marths standing next to each other, then I noticed the difference, the male one had a black version of Lucina's outfit and a hood, while the other one wore the normal outfit.

"Thank you, you saved us, my name is Chrom, might I ask yours?"

The male one-stepped forward, "Our names are not your concern, like I said: you may call me Marth"

Frederick glared at the male one, "How dare you speak to milord like that, you have no right"

The blue one, who was Lucina, stepped forward, "This world teeters on the brink of a horrible calamity, you have been warned."

With that, both of the Marths took their leave.

Lissa was confused, "What's teetering where now? Wait!"

Robin sighed, "They aren't much for conversation"

"Their skills lie elsewhere, no doubt we'll hear the name Marth again," I said

"I'm more concerned for the capital, we should make haste" Frederick reminded us

-OxOxOxOxOxOx-

Oh yeah, Sully and Virion also joined in the middle of the fight, I didn't notice them because I was too busy with controlling my chosen powers. Darkness was a powerful element, deadly too.

After several hours of walking, Ylisstol's walls were in sight, I sighed with relief, I had wanted to change out of the blue myrmidon's coat and into a darker one, preferably black. The color wasn't the only problem; the darn coat was torn from all the wounds I got in each battle.

Robin smiled at me, "Looking for a change of clothes?"

"You know it"

Soon we were at the large gate and the city's entrance.

Robin's jaw dropped, "So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse, I've never seen so many people.

I'm not gonna lie, she had a point, this city was like a medieval New York City and the game didn't depict it's beauty at all.

"I see no evidence of the great quake, it must have been limited to the forest." Frederick said.

Lissa sighed, "Well that's a relief"

One old citizen yelled, "Look! The exalt has come to see us!"

I turned to the palace to see Exalt Emmeryn walking down the street, she looked amazing, and I tried not to blush at the sight of her.

Robin stepped forward, "The exalt is your ruler, yes?"

"Yes her name is Lady Emmeryn." Frederick answered her question

Robin raised an eyebrow "Is it safe for her to walk among the commoners like this?"

"The exalt is a symbol of peace, Ylisse's most prized quality, Long ago at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world, but the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low, Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then"

Robin smiled, "Then the Ylissean people are lucky to have her"

"Yes, quite" I agreed

"She's also the best big sister that anyone can ask for!" Lissa yelled

"Yes I imagine she…Wait she's your sister" Robin said with shock in her voice.

I smiled devilishly, "Yeah, Lissa and Chrom are the prince and princess of Ylisse"

"I thought you were 'Shepherds'!" Robin exclaimed.

"And so we are, in a manner of speaking, we just have a LOT of sheep" Chrom said with a smile.

"Chrom-I mean, Prince Chrom sire! Forgive my dreadful manners." Robin hastily lowered on one knee

I burst out laughing; all of it was way too funny. Robin kneeling, begging for Chrom's forgiveness, too good!

Chrom chuckled, "Just Chrom is fine, I've never been much for formalities"

Robin looked between him and Lissa "The prince and princess huh? So THAT's why Frederick tolerates all the teasing"

"Indeed, oh the sacrifices I make for the good of this realm" Don't act all innocent; I still have a grudge against you doubting me.

Chrom must've noticed the look in my eye, because he quickly changed the subject, "It looks like Emm is returning to the palace, would you like to meet her?"

-OxOxOxOxOxOx-

When we reached the palace, I couldn't help but stare at all the things that decorated the walls, I was in a castle!

Robin stared too; we must've stood there for a while, because we began to drag behind.

We quickly ran up to Chrom and Emm was beginning to speak.

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home, oh and good day Frederick, how fared you all?"

"Well we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while" Chrom reported.

"Wonderful and our people?"

"Safe as they can be Emm but we need to watch our borders, the brigands crossed over from Plegia"

Philia then spoke up, "Forgive me, milord my Pegasus Knights should've intercepted them"

Chrom shook his head, "No Philia, your duty was here with the Exalt"

"Besides we had plenty of help!" Lissa said cheerily

"So you speak of your new companions here?" Emm asked

"The girl is Robin, The boy is Sora. They fought bravely while protecting our people. I've decided to make them both Shepherds"

I grinned and scratched the back of my neck in embarrassment, "It wasn't anything special"

Emm smiled "It seems that Ylisse owes you both a debt of gratitude"

Robin stammered, "Not at all milady!"

Frederick then stepped in "Forgive me your grace, but I must speak. Robin claims to have lost her memory, but that's all that is, a claim, we can't rule out the possibility that she is a brigand herself, or worse: a Plegian spy"

I glanced over to Frederick, then to Emm "Forgive me for speaking out of line"

I then turned to Frederick, "I understand the need for caution, but still, Robin hasn't done anything against Ylisse, if she was truly a brigand then how come she saved me in Southtown instead of killing me? And why didn't she kill Chrom whenever she got the chance to? It's clear to me that Robin isn't a brigand or a Plegian spy, she truly has, lost her memory"

That shut Frederick up good and robin mouthed _Thank you _to me.

"Also" Chrom added, "I have a theory about Sora, I believe he may be the Chosen of Darkness from the legends"

Emm looked at me questioningly, Philia glared, "If you truly are the Chosen of Darkness, prove it!"

I replied with drawing my sword slowly, which made Philia go for her lance Emm made her stop with the shake of her head.

I learned this trick while we were walking, I raised Densa Tenebras and gripped its hilt hard, and then I spoke these words

"Seal into eternal torment, Densa Tenebras!"

As soon as I said that, the blade started to glow a brilliant purple, I learned that this was kind of like Shikai in a sense that it multiplies my power by five.

Philia gasped, Frederick's eyebrows raised, Chrom smiled at me, "I knew that you were the Chosen of Darkness"

I smiled back and sheathed Densa Tenebras. Frederick turned to Philia, "Philia, I assume that you heard of the deathly creatures we encountered?"

Philia cleared her throat, "Yes milord, they've been sighted all across Ylisse"

"Yes we are about to hold council, Chrom I was hoping you could join us"

"Of course"

Lissa turned to Robin and I, "I think that's our cue! C'mon there's some place I wanna show you"

With that, she dragged Robin and me away from the throne room by our arms in the direction of the Shepherd's Garrison.

**If you haven't already noticed, I'm going to include a lot of references to Bleach because I love that anime. I know I didn't include any chosen OC's but I will in the next chapter**

**Please R&R**


	5. Chapter 5: The Next Chosen

**Hey,This chapter I'm gonna try and put some oc's in.**

**anyway, I don't own fire emblem**

Robin's POV

Lisssa kept dragging us wherever we were going, it seemed endless.

Then she stopped in front of a huge dome shaped building.

"Here we are, the Shepherds garrison" Lissa announced.

She then led us inside where there were a girl with moderatly dark brown hair and a muscular man without a shirt with light blond hair.

Sora immediatly spoke up, "Do you know were the armory is?"

The blond man laughed, "Just fallow the Vaike!"

Sora then fallowed the shirtless man down a corridor towards the armory.

Sora's POV

When I got to the armory, all I saw were weapons, armor, and clothes.

I looked around for the black myrmidon's coat that I wanted. There it is in the farthest part of the hallway.

I quickly ran up to it and placed a hand on it, Vaike quickly slapped it away.

"Back off newbie, only the Chosen of Darkness's decendant can touch his coat."

I gasped, "The Chosen of Darkness wore this?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I'm his decendant, and you want me to prove it, I know"

I needed to say the last part because Vaike had opened his mouth.

Anyway, I gave him the same run I did Philia, I went into shikai, and Vaike acknowlaged me as his decendant.

I then took the black coat, took off my torn blue one, and threw on the black one.

Since that was done I decided to head back to where Sumia and Vaike were conversing.

When I arrived there; Chrom was there explaining the next mission.

"Sora, good that you joined us, and Vaike too, now in the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox."

"Regna Ferox?" Robin asked

Sumia explained "A unified kingdom to Ylisse's north, inhabited by barbarians or so it's said."

"Warrior's is what they are, and we'll need their stregth to quell this new menace, now this mission is strictly volentary, so if any-"

"I volenteer!" Lissa yelled

"Me too, you'll need the Vaike for such a delicate mission"

"I guess I'll go too" I simply stated.

"I-I um" Sumia stuttered

"Yes Sumia" Chrom asked.

"Well, I'm not sure if I'm strong enough for a mission just yet, I'd probabbly just get in the way"

"Sumia, right?" I asked, "Yes"

"I'm Sora, can you listen to me? People who get in the way of a battle aren't those who lack stregth: but those who lack resolve."

Chrom nodded his head in agreement, "Still if a battle is met, why don't you watch and learn? There are lessons that can only be learned on the battlefield."

"Alright, I'll do it" Sumia nodded

I smiled at her, the girl had more guts than it looked.

In the morning

We all stood in line outside of Ylisstol.

"Is everybody ready? we have a long march ahead of us." Chrom stated

"W-wait for me!"

I turned to see a cavalier in green armour with a cowlick on the top of his head, Stahl!

"Why am I the last to hear about this little expedition to Ferox?" He asked.

"Wasn't Vaike supposed to, Vaike! did you forget to tell Stahl about our mission?" Lissa yelled

"The Vaike never forgets! I just don't always remember that's all." he defended.

We went on with the post chapter 2 dialouge from there.

_A few hours later_

We've been walking for a long time, I tried to stay optimistic, but this was too much.

Then all of the sudden, Robin called for battle positions, chapter 2 had just started.

I charged into battle with my sword drawn, I started killing any risen that dared come close to me.

There were a lot of them though, and I was soon cornered against a rock.

_Not again_ I thought, Suddenly a volley of green arrows rained down on the risen that had me cornered.

"As reckless as ever I see"

I turned behind me to see a girl with dark green hair and the same color eyes but a little lighter around the edges.

"Who are you?" I asked, then realization sparked in my brain.

"Mirinda!" I exclaimed, Mirinda was my neighbor in Minnesota, she was 19 like me and was really nice, but if you get in her way, look out.

"Rin, remember?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. Anyway, you can't call me by my real name, in here I'm Sora, Chosen of Darkness"

Rin gasped, "You're a chosen too?"

Then it was my turn to gasp, "What element are you?"

"Wind" She stated simply.

"Well we could use your help with this fight, can you lend a hand?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" She yelled.

Rin and I jumped into the fray, I took any risen close to us, while she fended off the ones in the distance.

Soon enough there weren't any risen left but the chief.

Rin fired an arrow that pirced his chest, but it didn't seem to slow him down.

He charged at Rin, but I stepped in between them and blocked the axe.

Rin then took the liberty of shooting it in the heart, dissolving it into purple smoke.

"Nice going" I told her.

Chrom then finally caught up to us.

"You certainly are skilled with that bow." He told Rin.

"Yeah, kind of, anyway, my name's Mirinda, But you can call me Rin"

Chrom then asked if she wanted to join the shepherds, she happily accepted.

After that was done, she walked up to me.

"So, when did you get in Ylisse?" She asked

"Two days ago" I told her

She was surprised, "I've been here at least a week."

I shrugged, then I remembered that Rin had brain cancer.

"How do you feel?" I aske worriedly.

"I'm fine" She said.

She then almost fell over, "Just tired" She said before falling asleep.

I was relived that her cancer didn't kick in there.

I picked her up bridal style and placed her in the convoy so she could rest.

_This is going to be a fun journey_

**Well, another chapter done! I'm not really gonna be updating for a while, I'm actually on vacation in utah, and I've got a lot of plans. So, sorry if you don't see many chapters lately. Also I wanna give credit to SimetratheHunter for giving me some OC's to work with **

**Please R&R**


	6. Chapter 6: Time for Fire

**Alright, new chapter. I don't have much to say**

**I don't own Fire Emblem**

Sora's POV

After the skirmish with the risen, we decided to pick up the pace. After a few hours of walking, the landscape began to shift to more of a snowy climate.

Then I noticed someone in the snow, he was muscular, with a fighter-like outfit with red hair which was a little spiky in the front, and a red axe strapped to his back.

As I went closer to get a better look, I realized that it was Aster! He was Mirinda's older brother.

"Hey wake up" I shook Aster in order to wake him up.

He groaned and opened his eyes, which were red and a little lighter on the edges.

Rin then came over "Sora? What're you...wait is that Aster!?"

My purple eyes met his dark red ones, recognition flashed in his eyes "Sora!?"

Oh yeah, Sora was a nickname that I went by in the real world. I'm kind of a kingdom hearts fan.

He then looked to Rin, "RIN!" he screamed as he ran up to her.

Did I mention that he's insanely overprotective of his little sister?

_Well there's three of us_

Chom then took notice, he walked over with Robin, "Who are you?" he asked.

Aster stepped foreward and drew his axe, he raised it and it nearly came down on Robin's head.

I ran with shocking speed and intercepted it with Densa Tenebras, "Aster, what the heck are you doing!?"

Then I noticed that his eyes were more of a firey red than before, his element must have seized control of him.

That happend once with me, sometimes when you either get mortally wounded or you aren't strong enough, your element can control you, kind of like an inner hollow.

I pushed away his axe and rammed the butt of my sword into his stomach, this returned his eyes to a regular shade of red.

"What did I do?" he asked, Chrom drew his sword and was perpared to kill him but I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't, he couldn't control his element"

Chrom looked at me like I was crazy, I then explained that all chosen have a possibility of their element controlling them, and that's what happend to Aster.

Chrom relaxed and lowered his sword while I sheathed mine, Aster apologized to Robin and we got a move on.

-OxOxOxOxOxOx-

Soon we reached the longfort, and Raimi was yelling at us for 'impersonating' Ylisseans.

After she challenged us to a fight, Aster went crazy with his axe, swinging it but he wasn't cutting the Feroxi, he was only knocking them out.

I decided to follow his example, I drew Densa Tenebras and hit the Feroxi with the butt of the sword.

These people have families, and I wasn't going to kill them.

Rin's POV

I never thought that I would run into Sora here, Naga gave me powers as chosen of wind during a fight where I nearly died, I assume that Aster and Sora were in similar situations.

Both of them were attacking the Feroxi with harmless strikes, good idea, I attacked by ramming Arcum Ventorum into their heads.

It seemed like the other shepherds were fighting in the same way, knocking them unconcious, even Sully was doing it, although she was looking slightly dissapointed while doing so.

Soon Sora had the key and opened the door to the roof of the fort, only to be met by a fighter and a myrmidon, I took a step forward, but Sora knocked them both out before they could attack.

Then a javelin landed at his feet and he jumped back, Raimi had thrown her javilen and was getting ready to throw another one.

"Not on my watch!" Robin yelled, she sent a lighting bolt towards Raimi and knocked her out.

Sora knodded to Robin and her face turned a little red, looks like someone has a crush on my neighbor.

Raimi got up and escorted us to the eastern Feroxi palace and we were told to wait for a few days.

_Well, Here we go with a tournament._

**This chapter is short, I know, I wanna thank simetrathehunter again for giving me OC's**

**Please R&R**


	7. Chapter 7: Tournament Battle

**I'm baaack! (Sorry for the wait)**

**On with the chapter! I don't own fire emblem**

Robin's POV

As soon as we were rested, the knight, who introduced herself as Raimi took us to a large room.

"Prince Chrom, please wait while I summon the khan"

Chrom nodded, we then all turned to each other.

"The khan is away?" I asked.

Sora nodded, "The khans of Regna Ferox prefer battle than politics, it actually seems like a pretty nice place"

Aster raised an eyebrow, "You're into battle?"

Sora glanced at him, "Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

Aster just shook his head, I grinned. Sora can be funny when he wants to.

Just then, a female voice rang out, "Ha boy I think we'll get along just fine"

I turned to see a tanned woman wearing red hero armor.

Chrom stepped back, "You're the, um the khan I presume?"

"One of them yes, I am the east khan Flavia"

Sora nodded. He didn't seem surprised that the east khan was a female. When she and Chrom were talking I turned to him.

"Did you know the Khan was a girl?" I asked.

"Yeah"

"How?"

"I have friends in high places" he turned away, ending the conversation.

Sora's POV

I didn't want to tell Robin that I was from another world yet; I know that I'll have to tell everyone eventually.

After Chrom and Flavia were done talking, we were ordered to specific rooms and to get some rest.

I plopped down on my bed, tired out of my brain. Going over the events, I'd say that we had come a long way.

-OxOxOxOxOxOx-

I stepped into the large arena, I gasped: the entire thing was packed.

"No turning back," I muttered, I switched to having Densa Tenebras on my waist instead of my back, at the other end of the stadium stood 'Marth' and 'his' black clad companion.

When Lucina and Chrom began their fight, the black clad 'Marth' walked up to me, sword drawn. I raised my own blade to defend myself, this sent shockwaves through my body.

We clashed swords, exchanging blows here and there, then I noticed that Lucina had wounded Chrom and she was readying for the killing blow.

I shoved aside the black-clad warrior and hurried towards Chrom, however a fighter had jumped in between the Captain and me.

"Out of my way!" I bellowed and sliced his chest open.

The fighter fell back to reveal Lucina with her sword over Chrom, I hardly noticed this, but it was shaking.

I ran with such speed that it felt like I was flying, when I landed in front of Chrom I slashed at Lucina's face, knocking off her mask in the process.

I rammed the butt of my sword into the stomach of a wide-eyed Lucina, she doubled over and I pointed my sword at the top of her head.

"Concede!" I yelled, maybe a little too harshly.

"Fine" she spoke, quickly picking up her mask and placing it back on her face.

Chrom didn't seem to notice that Lucina was a girl, I don't blame him, I came in there like lightning and knocked over a swordswoman that even our captain was having trouble with.

After that we confirmed our alliance with Regna Ferox we were invited to a party in the morning.

"Bah, any cause for celebration, and Flavia jumps on it" a gruff voice spoke.

We turned around to see an African American man wearing warrior armor

"I'm confused, have we met?" Chrom asked.

"I'm the west khan who you so rudely removed from power!" He exclaimed.

"You're handy with a sword boy" he nodded to me.

At least I wasn't going unnoticed for forcing Lucina to concede.

Chrom and Basilio chatted for a few seconds before Basilio gave us Lon'qu.

After all that was done, we started heading back to Ylissol.

**I know that this chapter is short, but I wanted to get this done as soon as possible, sorry for taking so long to update this story.**

**Pleas Rate and Review (Reviews are what keep me motivated to write more)**


End file.
